Abigail Cunningham Ewing
Abigail Cunningham Ewing (née Fairgate; divorced Ewing '''and divorced '''Sumner), called Abby, is a fictional character on Knots Landing. She was portrayed by Donna Mills. Brief Character History Before her introduction on the series, Abby meets Jeff Cunningham and marries him. They move to San Luis Obispo, California and have two children, Olivia and Brian. When she and Jeff divorce, Abby decides to move to San Diego. On the way she stops to visit her brother, Sid, and decides to stay in Knots Landing instead. She rents a house on Seaview Circle, and has an affair with Richard Avery. Abby soon sets her eyes on Gary Ewing, which becomes increasingly obvious after she starts working as a bookkeeper for Knots Landing Motors. She and Gary get the company involved with the mob, which results in her brother Sid's death. At the same time, Jeff kidnaps her children. She eventually gets them back. Abby and Gary go into a Methanol business together, and start an affair. Valene finds out and kicks Gary out, so he moves in with Abby. Gary soon inherits millions from his father's death. Abby uses the money to manipulate those around her, and Gary starts drinking again. Gary sobers up and buys a ranch, Westfork. They move there and get married. Abby begins running Gary's company, Gary Ewing Enterprises and uses his money to fund her own corporation, Apaloon, which she uses to develop Lotus Point. She becomes involved with politician Greg Sumner and the Wolfbridge group. When Gary finds out about illegal dealings, he leaves her. After Abby is kidnapped, he takes her back, and makes Karen a partner in Lotus Point. Abby soon finds out that Val is pregnant with Gary's twins. She expresses her displeasure to employee Scott Easton, who has Val's twins stolen at birth. Abby works to find out where the twins are, and brings Val to them. Abby finagles her way to become a part of the "real" Empire Valley. After Gary blows it up, he leaves Abby again. She attempts to get him back, but he's had it with her, and they divorce. Abby starts an affair with Peter Hollister, as a way to get information on Greg. Then Charles Scott, her first love, comes back into the picture. He is married, but divorces his wife and asks Abby to marry him. Abby is in love again, but then finds out that Charles is the front for a group of thugs wanting to build a marina at Lotus Point for drug trafficking. Abby pretends to go along with the marriage and accepts a two million dollar wedding gift from Charles. Then after the ceremony, she has it annulled, but keeps the money. After this, Abby marries Gregory Sumner. It isn't love, but rather a political marriage. Abby forms another company, Morikame, in order to buy Lotus Point. When her former partners find out and threaten to have her arrested for fraud, she donates Lotus Point to the government as a wildlife preservation. Abby goes after a political appointment that Greg wants, and leaves Knots Landing to be a trade representative in Japan. Abby later forms another illegal company with Nigel Treadwell, and tries to take over the Sumner Group, but her plan doesn't succeed. Abby loses the majority of her wealth, and moves back into her old house on the cul-de-sac. In the 1997 reunion mini-series, Abby is preparing to leave the cul-de-sac and move to Malibu. However, the IRS freezes all her assets for non-payment of $1 million in back taxes, and she is effectively made homeless and penniless. She temporarily moves in with Karen and Mack, and gets a job from Gary at the construction company he runs with Karen. However, Abby's motives are to obtain a legal document from their company in order to help Greg Sumner, who is being sued. Should she obtain the document, Greg will pay her the $1 million she needs. However, when Greg informs her he no longer needs the document, Abby tries to infiltrate his other business dealings to her advantage. Instead of paying her off, Greg actually offers her a job overseeing one of his business operations in Thailand which will make her rich again. Category:Characters Category:females